1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for sharing contents, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sharing contents that are classified by a service code.
2. Description of Related Art
With the transition from the analog era to the digital age, information sharing technologies are being developed so that users may share a variety of contents. Also, the devices and methods used for sharing contents in communication technologies are under rapid development. Accordingly, the sharing of digital contents may be considered to be as important as the generation of digital contents.
However, sharing digital contents can often be difficult. For example, photo contents converted from an analog form to a digital form may be shared using technologies that include generating, storing, and sharing contents using a plurality of web services, e-mailing, online storage, and the like. Not everyone is familiar with digital devices, and several operations may be required even when people are familiar with digital devices, thus making the operation of these devices cumbersome and time consuming.
For example, to share digital contents, a user may take a picture, upload the picture to his or her computer, and send the picture to someone the user desires to share the picture with, for example, through e-mailing. The other user may download the picture by checking an e-mail message. The process requires multiple steps including the need to attach a camera to your computer to store the picture on your computer, and the need to generate an email attaching the photo. This process is often time-consuming, and requires one to be around a computer.
In addition, users may store only a certain amount of photo contents in their digital camera until the memory capacity of the digital camera is full. Also, there are other limitations, for example, you need to know the email address of the person you wish to share the photo with, and the contents may be too large to be transmitted via an e-mail message.
Furthermore, there are potential setbacks such as when photos are deleted, an e-mail message is delayed, or when photos are not stored properly in a computer.